


Queen of a Small World

by TeamGwenee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Tyrion visits an imprisoned Cersei, bringing some rather important news.





	Queen of a Small World

From Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, to confinement in two small rooms. Her bedroom had a narrow bed with faded velvet hangings, and a chair and writing desk beside the fire. Not that she had anyone to write to. In her first few months she had written to Jaime constantly, begging him to come to her. To visit her. She was certain he would. Jaime would never abandon her, he would find a way to help her.

He never responded.

She soon discovered why. It appeared that it was Jaime who had arranged for her imprisonment. Her twin, her other half, had sentenced her to life in these dark, poky chambers. It seemed her survival was one of his terms for taking the Lannister army North. Once he was assured she would be imprisoned in chambers marginally befitting her station, he had been content to forget about her. To ride North and leave her to her fate. Left her to waste away on Dragonstone, prisoner of that wretched little Dragon bitch! He may have considered it a kindness, but it would have been far more merciful to allow her a dignified death. Perhaps that was why Tyrion, the little imp, had agreed.

Now her days were spent the same,she would eat her meals, pick at embroidery and nurse her hate. Every night in her sleep she killed them, over and over. Tyrion first, then that Dragon bitch. And then Jaime. She'd kiss him first, make him remember what he had lost, and then drive a dagger through his heart.

She was permitted a short stroll each day in the gardens, Unsullied dogging her every step. Silent and stoic, she had no chance of enchanting the likes of _them_ with her womanly wiles. The maids who came to bring her food, fill her bath and take her washing never spoke to her either. They did their duties efficiently, with their heads bent and lips pursed.

She had never longed for the company of others before. She a Lannister, a Lioness of Casterly Rock!She never needed anyone.

Now, with the silence crushing upon her soul, she give anything to have someone to talk to. Anyone!

And then someone did arrive. Tyrion, the vile monster, her little brother. When she saw him standing there, she thought for a moment that the Valonqar had finally come to claim her. It would almost have been a blessing to Cersei, if she wasn't determined to deprive him of the satisfaction.

“My dear sister,” he chimed, “You are looking radiant as always. I trust you are quite comfortable here,”

“Cease with the small-talk and tell me why you are here,” she snapped, “I doubt you came for a social visit,”

“Actually, that is exactly why I am here. I have just been on Tarth and thought I'd seize the opportunity to visit my beloved sister,”

Cersei sneered and turned to face the window, feigning disinterest.

Tyrion ambled to the small table and poured two glasses of red wine.

“What were doing on Tarth?” she asked eventually.

“Oh attending a wedding,” he replied, “In fact, that is why I came. I thought you would like to share a toast with me,”

“And why would I want to do that?”

“Why, to honour our new goodsister of course,” Tyrion smiled, lifting his glass.

Cersei felt the blood drain from her face. She couldn't breathe. “W-what?” she choked.

“Our dear brother, I am delighted to say, has married,”

“No! It's not possible!” she cried. Tyrion pushed the glass of wine towards her.

“Drink up,” he said, “You look as though you need it,”

She grasped the stem within her fingers and hurled it at the wall with a shriek. Tyrion raised an eyebrow.

“Well, that was just a waste of wine,”

Cersei slumped down into her seat.

“Who?” she asked helplessly.

“Lady Brienne,” Tyrion said.

“Her! That Tarth cow! But-but she's ugly and giant and-”

“Brave and loyal and honourable. In short, everything you are not,” Tyrion smirked, “How interesting, it seems you have traumatised our brother so greatly that he has thrown himself into the one woman who is the exact opposite of you,”

“So that's why he married her? To spite me,”

“No, he married her because he loved her. Pure and simple,” he smiled as he took his sister's white face, “In fact, I doubt the he thought of you once during the wedding, considering he was smiling all the way through. No, he wasn't thinking of you at all,”

 


End file.
